Lo que nos une, lo que nos separa
by Kaon-Sama
Summary: [InuyashaxKagome] A veces uno tiene que sufrir por amor, separarse de esa persona es doloroso, pero siempre habra algo o alguien que los unira de por vida. AomeHB Feliz cumpleaños!


"Lo que nos une, lo que nos separa"

By: Natsuki Kuga

Dedicada a mi mejor amiga por su cumpleaños numero 18

El día mas esperado para muchos y en especial para la joven exterminadora, había imaginado tantas veces ese momento en su divagaciones, se miraba una y otra ves en el espejo, había pasado cuanto tiempo? Tal ves años desde que conoció al joven monje, estaba tan feliz, pues muchas veces dudo que pudiera tomarse las cosas en serio, pero como podría confiar en un mujeriego como el, se llevo las manos a la cabeza en forma pensativa, cielos, hasta el día de su boda su orgullo le hacia pensar en los defectos del joven, sin embargo, nada podría arruinar este momento, era el día mas feliz, mas feliz que cuando le propuso matrimonio.

Por mas que se pusiera a pensar, algo estaba seguro,……..que el estaría ahí, ella confiaba totalmente en el, por mas malas costumbres que tuviera.

Se poso sobre la ventana y vio cierta escena que le dio risa-

"Quien diablos te crees para tratarme as?"

"Tu tienes la culpa, por andar donde no debes ¡"

"Tonta, ya te dije que no fue mi culpa"

"ABAJO!"

"ahhhh"

Ciertamente, a pesar de los años ellos no cambiaban, la joven que estaba mirando supuso que esa era su manera de decir "te quiero", aunque fuera algo violenta. Se veían tan bien juntos que le sorprendía que hasta ahora inuyasha no le hubiera dicho nada aun, pues ella sabia muy bien que el se preocupaba de sobremanera con ella, hasta tal punto que no era difícil suponer que este tuviera algún tipo de sentimientos para con ella, de Kagome, ni hablar, eso hasta shippo se dio cuenta desde hace ya mucho tiempo.

La joven exterminadora se volteo a ver al techo, ya no estaba sonriendo, hacia ya algunos días que consiguieron vencer a naraku y recuperar toda la perla de shikon, eso significa ….que ya no había una razón por la cual kagome debiera permanecer en este mundo, ya que la perla de shikon era lo que hiciera que la joven miko pudiera viajar por el tiempo a voluntad. La próxima ves que ella fuera a su mundo real ….ya no podría volver nunca mas.

La ceremonia fue de los mas hermosa, a kagome se le salía una que otra lagrima de emoción, Inuyasha … estaba con los brazos cruzados en pose de terquedad quejándose del escándalo que hacían obteniendo un codazo de la joven. Shipo arrojaba petalos de flores por todos lados, miroku seguía embobado por la belleza de sango mientras que esta sonreía a mas no poder.

"Como puedes llorar con esas cosas?" –Volteaba la cabeza, mientras se sentaba debajo de un árbol con loas manos en la nuca.

"Tu no sanes, pero estos momentos son uno de los mas importantes en la vida de una mujer, baka" – Decía orgullosa la joven miko mientras se sentaba al costado del hanyou , ningunos de los dos hizo mas comentarios, solo se quedaron así mirando las flores del árbol mientras caían por el gentil viento que pasaba.

"y ….cuales serian los momentos mas importantes para ti?" –Esta ves sin voltear aun, kagome pudo ver cierto interés. Tal ves una de las pocas veces en el que el joven le preguntaba sobre sus preferencias o lo que sentía ella , sonrió y pensó un momento en la respuesta.

"Pues …primero que nada, conocer a cada uno de mis amigos, creo que venir aquí a sido uno de los mejores momentos de mi vida , aunque allá estado en constantes peligros, siempre pude confiar en ustedes , el segundo ….supongo que cuando me propongan matrimonio jajaja (apenada), tal ves cuando me case, cuando tengas mis hijos y tal ves….." –Ahí se quedo algo sonrojada mientras jugaba nerviosamente con sus dedos, inuyasha la quedo mirando curioso ¿Por qué se habria callado? Se preguntaba.

"y ….? –insistió este.

"Y pues..tu sabes" – tartamudeaba ocultando su vista y jugando mas rápido con sus dedos.

"Escupe ya"

"Buena , para una chica, es muy importante su primera ves"

"Su primera ves?"

"Si, su primera ves…."

"Primera ves en que?"

La joven miko no sabia como reaccionar ni que pensar, inuyasha era muy inocente o era muy estupido, opto por pensar en lo primero, solo respiro profundo mientras trataba de controlar la vena que habia salido en su cabeza por el enfado.

"La primera ves en tener relaciones sexuales" –bingo, no lo podría haber explicado mejor, lo supo puesto que al ior eso el joven bajo su cabeza pronunciando un "ah" de afirmación, a kagome le resultaba gracioso ver que aunque tratara de ocultarlo, ella había logrado que se sonrojara de sobre manera

Kagome se volvió a sentar debajo del árbol , mientras su vista seguía mirando el cielo, inuyasha solo la miro y decidió hacer lo mismo, ahora que naraku ya había sido derrotado, kagome tendria que volver a su época tarde o temprano, eso era algo que este no podría ignorar, aquella persona con quien paso tantos momentos se alejaría de su vida para siempre, seguramente kagome estaría perturbada por esa misma razón. No podía admitirlo abiertamente sin embargo sabia que esa chica había despertado sentimientos en el muchos mas fuertes de lo que pensó. Pero, que pensaría ella, el solo dejo de mirar el cielo , dirigiendo su mirada al césped.

Kagome abrió un poco mas los ojos de la sorpresa al notar un suave tacto en su mano derecha, cuando miro, vio la mano del hanyou posada en ella, inuyasha no la miraba pero sabia en que estaba pensando, aquel momento no sabia muy bien que hacer, los quería a todos….no asimilaba la idea de alejarse de ellos y menos de el, aquella mano era áspera, por todas las batallas, pero era la mano que la protegía, la joven suspiro de nuevo

"La verdad es que…..no quiero irme" –Finalmente dijo

"No tienes… puedes quedarte aquí si quieres"

"No puedo, por mas que me guste este lugar, no es donde pertenezco"

(Silencio)

"Los demás… te van a extrañar mucho"

"Lo se….y tu?"

"Eh…claro, yo también"

"Sabes? ….. a la persona a quien voy a echar mas de menor, eres tu inuyasha" –Dijo sinceramente y sin vacilar , tal ves este seria el ultimo momento que pudiera hablar de esta manera con el joven y no quería dejar nada pendiente ni de que arrepentirse, estaba muy conciente que ella estaba enamorada de el, sin embargo nunca le había dicho algo ya que sabia que el seguía amando a kikyo (Lo siento, tenia que mencionarle XD) … Sin embargo, ya había tomado una decisión, aunque doliera, aunque fuera mas difícil la despedida, le diría lo que sentía. Reparo compostura y miro directamente a su acompañante –"Sa…bes? …yo te ..que..ria dec…ir algo" – ah, ahora lo que le faltaba, tartamudeaba, su nerviosismos era tan difícil de ocultar como su sonrojo. Frunció el seño, molesta consigo misma por no poder controlarse en el momento más importante.

"Aishiteru"

"Eh?" – como un si le hubieran tirado un balde de agua fría, la joven miko se quedo paralizada por aquellas palabras, al principio pensaba que tal ves el se estaría burlando de ella, gastando una ultima broma de despedida, pero estaba serio, sus ojos reflejaban tanta sinceridad que no podía creerlo. –Que...Dijiste?"

"Te amo"

"No me estas bromeando no? Por que si es una broma…"

"Acaso te incomoda"

"Eh…s…no…la verdad yo…."

"Kagomeeee!" – Una escandalosa voz se hizo presente y también un cierto niño-zorro, que se colgaba de la espalda de Kagome , la cual no sabia si agradecerle y matarle por la interrupción (gomen tenia que pasar XD tu sha sabes) –"Sango y Miroku los están buscando" –Dijo muy sonriente, Inuyasha solo lo miro y le dio un puñetazo en la cara, luego prosiguió a marcharse.

"kyaaaa, por que me pegas? Y ahora que hice?" – Dijo lloriqueando en el piso muy molesto.

"Por que quiero y te callas" –Dijo amenazante mente, mientras un fuego ardía detrás de el junto con un aura roja (aura de peligro XD)

"Inuyasha, que sorpresa que vinieras por aquí" – Dijo alegremente el monje mientras pasaba el brazo por la espalda del hanyou, este solo lo miro con el seño fruncido y se sentó en el piso. –"Y …por que estas de malas? o-ou" –Solo recibió un bufido de enfado. –"Deberías cambiar de humor de ves en cuando, después de todo, hoy día es mi noche de bodas TwT" – Dijo riendo pervertidamente.

¿Y eso que?

¿Cómo que , ¿Qué? ¬¬" –Miroku poso sus ojos fijamente en los del otro joven e casi inmediatamente se dio cuenta que este realmente no sabia muy bien el concepto de "noches de bodas" –"Es la primera ves que pasare la noche con sango" –Dijo llevándose la mano en la barbilla, en una pose cool (XD) mientras un destellito brillante salía de sus dientes.

"Claro, es normal, ya están casados" – Dijo despreocupadamente.

Miroku se golpeo la cara con la palma de la mano, suspirando de cansancio por que el otro no captaba la idea, Así que se acerco a la oreja del hanyou. "Veras inuyasha….."

(Al cabo de unos min.)

"Y yo por que mierda iba a estar interesado en lo que van a hacer ustedes dos en la noche!" –Dijo exaltado mientras se apartaba de golpe al monje.

"eh? Solo comparto mi felicidad ¬¬"

"Si, claro ¬¬" , no sabia por que se sorprendía, escuchar ese tipo de comentarios por parte de el ya debería ser costumbre, sin embargo no podía evitar cierta curiosidad por el asunto, claro, el ignoraba ciertas cosas sobre el tema, sin embargo no podía decir que lo desconocía por completo.

"Tienes cara de querer saber mas ¬u¬" –Comento el joven monje con picardía, mientras se acercaba a inuyasha, este solo volteo la mirada molesto, pero no dijo nada mas.

(Dos días después)

La joven miko yacía en su habitación, mirando la noche desde su escritorio, traía el lápiz en la boca, mientras divagaba en sus pensamientos, sus ojos apagados hacia que se le viera una cara inexpresiva. Al cabo de un rato solo suspiro, cansada. Solo hacia 1 día que había llegado a su casa, sabia que no podía quedarse en esa época, no era su hogar a fin y al cabo, aunque aquellas personas que conoció ahí siempre las considero parte de ella, cada uno de esos valiosos amigos siempre estarían en su corazón, en especial ese joven tan especial.

Al recordarlo solo producía que aquellos ojos apagados se empaparan con las lagrimas aguantadas desde hace tantas horas, hundió su cara entre sus brazos mientras lloraba como nunca lo hizo, pues esta ves no había marcha atrás, nunca mas lo volvería a ver.

Cuando se despertó, todavía tenia pequeñas gotas de lagrimas en los ojos, se levanto mirando por la ventana, ya no había ninguna luz que no fuera el que le brindaban la luna y las estrellas, inmediatamente pensó que le gustaba mas el cielo de la otra época, aquel cielo también le decoraba esa noche….

Volteo y vio un pequeño cuaderno debajo de otros 4 e su instituto. Era un cuaderno color lila, con un pequeño dibujo de un gato en la parte inferior derecha. "Diario"…leyó, ahora lo recordaba, que su abuela se lo regalo ya hace muchos años antes de fallecer. Ella siempre me dijo "escribe aquí tus sentimientos de aquellos momentos que en verdad atesores" , cuanto la extrañaba, abrazo el pequeño cuadernillo y le hecho un vistazo, estaba totalmente vació, en eso recordó que ella nunca quiso escribir en el no quería gastar el único recuerdo que tenia de ella, sin embargo, hoy lo necesitaba.

Diario

Cuando el sol salio tras las verdes montanas, cruzando por las ventanas tapadas pon cortinas de maderas, abrí lentamente los ojos aun somnolienta, me quede mirando la pared un buen rato, hasta acordarme de una cosa que me causo gracia. La noche de bodas, mi imaginación me jugaba malas pasadas forzándome a imaginar varias situaciones comprometedores, causando mi sonrojo entre risas, pero claro, también había la posibilidad de que no hubieran hecho nada, después de 1 min. Me convencí a mi misma que eso era totalmente imposible, recordando que el esposo de Sango era Miroku, pero claro, yo sabia muy bien que el joven nunca lastimaría a Sango.

Me levante a lavarme la cara en el rió, cuando Salí de la pequeña cabaña pude admirar de nuevo lo pacifico de esta pequeña aldea, niños jugando y riendo, señoras cargando pequeños sacos de hiervas u alimentos, aldeanos cosechando sus alimentos, era realmente pacifico. Mi ser sintió una pulsada en mi pecho, dolor, tal ves, pronto tendría que dejar todo esto. Debía dejar el mundo donde había conocido a personas tan maravillosas como estas.

Mis sentimientos tanto como mis pensamientos estaban en una lucha constante por no derrumbarme, mirando el lago que estaba al costado de la villa, hizo que me tranquilizara un poco, sin embargo se me antojo ir a un lugar , pasando entre varios árboles que impedían que los rayos del sol difícilmente tocaran mi piel pude lograr ver aquel que mas significaba para mi, aquel viejo árbol sagrado que yacía a un lado del pequeño pueblo, me pare en frente de el, todavía sentía como la sola presencia de aquel árbol pudiera purificar todo alrededor, mi vista paso al pequeño agujero que estaba en el centro, ciertamente kikyo tenia una buena puntería, pase mi dedo índice sobre el, en mi mente rápidamente pasaron un montón de imágenes, siempre de todos los recorridos que habíamos hecho, todas las cosas que habían pasado y todos los buenos momentos, en ese momento no pude mas …..Caí arrodillada frente a ese sagrado árbol y me desmorone en llanto.

Al regresar, después de unas cuentas hora todavía podía sentir que la tristeza era muy notable en mis ojos, cuando vi por fin a Sango trate de ocultarlo forzando una sonrisa, ella solo se paro en frente de mi y me agarro el rostro levantándolo, son una suave sonrisa en su rostro me abrazo sin preguntarme nada mas.

¿En serio te tienes que ir? –Me pregunto. Estábamos en una pequeña cabaña en el este del pueblo, un poco apartado, tal ves ella pensó que deberíamos pasar un tiempo a solas. Yo solo afirme con la cabeza a la pregunta que me había puesto, podía quedarme en este mundo, tal ves, sin embargo a su misma ves seria un decisión egoísta, seguramente mamá me diría que no le importaba mientras fuera feliz, eso era seguro, sin embargo ….. Tampoco puedo ignorar los sentimientos de ellos y los míos, realmente no deseaba alejarme de ellos, antes tenia la seguridad de volverlos a ver sin embargo esta ves es diferente. –"Ya ves" , bajo su mirada.

Conversamos de cosas triviales para pasar el tiempo y distraerme, funciono. La compañía de ella siempre me había hecho bien, en verdad era una buena amiga, la echaría de menos. Ya empezaba a hacer frió así que decidimos ir donde la anciana kaede para preparar mis cosas, ya lo había decidido. Mañana me iría, prolongar esto solo haría mas daño. En el recorrido me acuerdo haberme preguntado varias veces sobre el paradero del hanyou sin embargo Sango solo me decía que no lo había visto desde ayer.

"Hablando de ayer…." –Esto era algo que no podía evitar, sango solo miro hacia otro lado tanto sonrojada, mi sonrisa picara no podía desaparecer de mi rostro, lo había olvidado por completo pero Sango se hacia la terca diciéndome que no sabia a que me refería. Tanto fue mi insistencia que se paro en seco y me miro con cara de enfado, claro que mas que eso sabia que estaba disimulando su vergüenza, lo sabia por que todavía seguía un tono carmín en sus mejillas. Era muy gracioso.

Totalmente maravillada por su relato, ella había cambiado totalmente el concepto que había tenido por miroku hace tiempo. No sabia que el joven podía ser tan apasionado, delicado y detallista, en ese momento me fije que el rostro de sango había cambiado, ya no era una niña….

Debo aceptar que en ese momento también tuve un sentimiento de envidia, ella era feliz ahora con la persona que amaba, se había entregado a el incondicionalmente y sus sentimientos eran correspondidos, el joven miroku aunque tienen costumbres extrañas y una mente tanto pervertida sin lugar a duda cuidaría muy bien de ella. Pero…. ¿Qué había con ella, Recordé de las palabras de inuyasha "aishiteru" ….esa palabra retumbaba en mi mente, sin embargo, ¿Qué, si le decía que no solo se estaría mintiendo a si misma y sabia que después se arrepentiría de todo, si le decía si…. Que pasaría? ¿Tendrían que amarse y a la ves sufrir por ni poder tocarse, las dos opciones eran demasiado dolorosas.

Ya era cerca de media noche, en la mañana tendría que irme, sin embargo , donde estaba el joven que tanto la atormentaba, no me agradaba la idea de pensar irse sin siquiera decirle nada. Salí, con intención de buscarlo, era bástate oscuro sin embargo no me importo demasiado. Seguí la ruta de tierra bordada con piedras, que me conducían al bosque, mirando a ambos lados pensando en quizás encontrarlo dormido arriba de un árbol como acostumbraba hacerlo……no lo encontré, por mas que camine no pude hallarlo, ya empezaba a hacer mas frió de lo acostumbrado, había neblina por todo el lugar, dándole un ambiente escalofriante, no podía evitar sentir algo de temor con el panorama así que decidió regresar, todavía cabizbaja no noto cierto ruido que se aproximaba hacia mi, paro , y miro con desconfianza a su alrededor, sin duda alguna , alguien u algo me estaba acechando, trato de caminar lo mas rápido que puedo, la caminada se hizo cada ves mas rápida hasta que cuando me dio cuenta ya estaba corriendo sin dejar aquel extraño ruido detrás de ella.

Tanto fue la desesperación y el miedo que no me fije cuando tropecé con la raíz de un viejo árbol que hizo que cayera por una pequeña colina, sentí un pequeño ardor en mis piernas, estaba sangrando y cuando trataba de levantarme las piernas no le respondían, frustrada y con miedo mire hacia todo los lugares, llamando o mas bien gritando en sus pensamientos al hanyou.

(Desde aquí no relata más ella)

Los arbustos se movían mas violentamente hasta que unos ojos color carmín aparecieron posando sus ojos en la indefensa figura de su presa, al ver que esta no se podía mover ni huir no lo pensó dos veces antes de saltar sobre ella. Un grito de la joven hizo que una palmada de aves se alborotaran en los cielos de aquel bosque, Kagome cerro los ojos para esperar lo que seguía, sin embargo no escucho mas que un chillido….

¿"Eres entupida o que?¿Como se te ocurre venir a estos lugares tan tarde?"

"Inu….yasha" –Balbuceaba todavía temblando mientras el joven solo le puso parte de sus vestimentas en sima para cubrirla del frió y la cargo para llevarla. Kagome solo se aferro a su pecho mientras sollozaba.

"Esperare aquí …." –Dijo esta, dejándola en las orillas de un lago, Kagome miro maravillada el lugar, había visto este lago pero nunca de noche, sin lugar a duda cambiaba mucho, el rayo de luna hacia que el agua tuviera con color resplandeciente y las estrellas…. Tenia que admitirlo, este seria el lugar soñado para los amantes….esperen un momento, que estaba pensando? Tan solo esa idea hacia que se avergonzara, sacudió su cabeza tratando de sacar todo tipo de ideas "extrañas" que tenia, mientras veía a inuyasha acercarse con un pañuelo mojado, se arrodillo frente a ella y continuo limpiándole las rodillas lastimadas

Kagome se quejo por el ardor que le causaba la raspadura, el joven alzo la mirada y pidió perdón por su brusquedad, La miko solo lo miro un rato y le dijo que no pasaba nada, era muy poco común que el se comportara de esa manera tan atenta y delicada que pensaba que tal ves le había pasado algo, solo lo siguió mirando curiosa hasta que termino el trabajo.

Kagome´s POV

/Diario/

De ahí no pude explicar muy bien lo que paso, todo fue tan repentino que no me puedo acordar muy bien de los detalles, empezamos a discutir sobre el tema de mi regreso hacia mi época, por una parte yo quería decirle que no me quería ir , estaba muy confusa pues en ambos lugares había personas que esperaban por mi. En cambio el solamente me decía que era lo mejor para mi y mas aun con lo que había pasado recientemente. Así estuvimos varios minutos hasta que sentí el presentimiento de que me quería decir algo, me evadía la mirada, eso no era muy común en el por su orgullo y terquedad. Y aunque por más que le insistí preguntándole si es que le pasaba algo el no me respondía, lo único que podía oír era un bufido de fastidio.

Ya estaba muy enfadada para seguir hablando con el, así que me dispuse irme de aquel sitio, debo admitir que yo también soy bastante terca y orgullosa, pero en aquel momento se me había olvidado en ciertas heridas por el cual estaba en ese lugar, no pude sostenerme por mucho tiempo, el dolor era grande, sentía que me caía, sin embargo ahí estaba, entre sus brazos sin dejar que eso pasara.

De ahí querido diario….fue el comienzo de todo….

No pude aguantar y llore, no me importaba si me estuviera viendo o no, no me importaba si pensara que era una tonta o llorona, no me importaba nada. Le gritaba "tonto" mientras le daba algunos golpes en el pecho mientras lo abrazaba. El no se movió por unos min., hasta que sentí que me apartaba de el y me quedaba mirando, una mirada que nunca había visto en el, una mezcla de nostalgia y serenidad.

Iba a pronunciar su nombre pero este me lo impidió cubriendo mis labios con los suyos, fue un beso tan delicado que pareciera que solo me estaba rozando, volvió a separarse de mi para ver mi expresión. No había nada que decir ni pensar en ese momento, aquel momento seria nuestra despedida…..

Me dejo en el césped mientras se posicionaba de mi cuello, a veces suave a veces mas salvaje, el era una caja de sorpresas, nunca podía adivinar que iba a hacer, yo solamente miraba el cielo estrellado mientras lo abrazaba y sonreía, aquel momento, fue el mas especial en mi vida, aquel momento en que ………….. el y yo formamos uno.

Era casi irreconocible, seguía besando mi cuello mientras me despojaba de mis prendas y seguir bajando, como si formara un camino con sus labios por mi piel, mi respiración empezó a dificultarse al igual que mi vida, no podía mantener los ojos cerrados ante todo el placer que me estaba dando, antes de quitarme mi ultima prenda volvió a subir a besarme los labios los cuales acepte gustosamente, nos quedamos abrazados un momento hasta que el mordió el lóbulo de mi oreja preguntándome "¿Puedo?" ………. Y todavía preguntaba. Realmente creía que le iba a decir no, sonreí mientras le acariciaba el rostro y mis únicas palabras fueron "Te amo mucho"

Ante la respuesta, este solo sonrió mas y me beso la frente con ternura …... Aquel momento solo aquel escenario fue testigo del amor que sentíamos uno hacia el otro.

Eso es todo lo que te puedo decir diario, lo demás…..quedara en mi corazón.

Fin Kagome´s POV

La joven miko cerro el diario, aun quedándose mirándole por varios minutos, sonrió para si misma y decidió darse un baño con esperanzas de coger el sueño.

Hasta ahora no podía creer que estuviera en su casa, se metió a la tina mientras veía el baño, todo era tan diferente, estaba feliz, pero a la ves triste, todo era muy confuso, en verdad no sabia si había hacho la elección correcta.

Se sumergió en el agua……..

Flash back

Un gemido de dolor salio de los labios de la miko cuando el joven logro penetrarla por completo, el se quedo quieto un poco asustado al pensar que tal ves le habría hecho daño a la joven de cabellos oscuros, esta solo le agarro el rostro llevándolo con el suyo para darle un suave beso y le pidió que continuara y así fue, el dolor se reemplazo por el placer a medida que los movimientos se hacían cada ves mas rápidos, los gemidos y los suspiros se confundían, las palabras de amor que le decía el chico eran difícilmente escuchadas por la joven quien ahora en su ser era toda una tormenta de sensaciones indescriptibles, una ultima embestida mas fuerte que las demás hizo que ambos dijeran sus nombres uno del otro mientras que se abrazaban cubiertos por el sudor y una sensación tan calida que parecían eternos casa segundo que pasaba, se quedaron ahí abrazados en el césped.

Ninguna otra palabra salieron de los labios de ambos, ya no eran necesarias, lo mas importante para los dos era saber que la otra persona estaba ahí y los sentimientos eran correspondidos.

Fin Flash back

Ya habiendo terminado de asearse, Kagome cubrió su desnudes con las toallas, pasando antes por el espejo, al hacerlo pudo ver cierta marca rojiza en su cuello, esta solo sonrió mientras acariciaba aquella prueba de que todo eso no había sido un sueño….

Se tiro sobre su cama, aun mirando el techo, todo había pasado tan rápido, ya hacia 2 días desde que volvió, pero parecería que fue hace algunos momentos cuando paso……..

Flash back

Kagome despertó por los gentiles rayos del sol que empezaban a asomarse por las montañas, todavía adormilada paso la mano a su costado y se dio cuenta que no había nadie, rápidamente se reincorporo y miro a todos lados y lo encontró, el estaba sentado a las orillas del lago, inuyasha se dio cuenta que su acompañante se había despertado, así que la miro y se reincorporo, la joven miko se visto de nuevo (solo estaba cubierta por la prenda de inuyasha) y cojidos de la mano y en silencio volvieron a la aldea.

"Quiero quedarme aquí, contigo"- Finalmente dijo la joven mientras ambos caminaban, el hanyou no la miraba pero suavizó la vista.

Inuyasha solo la miraba mientras kagome hablaba animadamente con Sango, tal ves contándole todo? Quien sabe, aquella chica todavía seguía siendo en algunos aspectos un misterio para el. En la rama de un árbol, inuyasha miro hacia arriba mientras cerraba sus ojos, pensando…

"Quiero hablar contigo" –Dijo este, congiendole de la mano a la chica llevándola otra ves al bosque y aunque ante la confusión de kagome y sus preguntas que hacia, inuyasha solo la seguía llevando sin respuesta alguna. Hasta que la soltó.

"Que pasa?" –Pregunto la chica, sobandose la muñeca pues sin querer inuyasha la había apretado mas de la cuenta, este no la miraba y solo se limito a ver a la derecha, ella abrió sus ojos de la sorpresa, estaba ahí, el pozo …… pero ¿Por qué inuyasha la habría traído a ese lugar? ¿Acaso no la escucho cuando le dijo que quería quedar en esta época? – "Inu…yasha…tu quieres…."

"Tu no puedes estar aquí" –Le corto con una voz áspera –"Este no es tu mundo, lo mejor para ti es que volvieras"

"Que estas diciendo?"

El hanyou la agarro del brazo mientras la arrastraba hacia el poso mientras la chica le pedia que la dejara, al llegar al costado este la apoyo contra la pared del pozo – "Te amo" –confeso mientras la besaba en un abrazo.

"Inuyasha..yo también"

"Por eso …..se feliz" – Bajo la mirada.

"Eh?"

"Adiós…" –Fue las ultimas palabras que escucho de la boca del joven cuando este la empujo hacia adentro del pozo. Como si fuera cámara lenta, kagome vio como un rostro con media sonrisa se iba alejando de ella mientras todo se nublaba pudo notar algo que jamás había visto, era la primera ves que veía a inuyasha llorar …..

"Te amo …Kagome" 

Fin del Flash back

"y así fue como llegue aquí…….."

Han pasado 3 meses desde aquel acontecimiento, el sufrimiento deja siempre marcas, sin embargo uno no puede llegar a conocer la verdadera felicidad sin conocer lo que es la tristeza, algunos copos de nieven comenzaban a caer en la ciudad.

Kagome abrió los ojos, a partir de ahora comenzaban las vacaciones de invierno y con esto el fin de su etapa escolar que aunque fue muy difícil superar por sus tantas ausencias al final logro reponerse, Salía con sus amigas de compras, a veces a comer una que otra cosa, había momentos felices con ella y con su familia …..Todo había vuelto a la normalidad.

Miro de nuevo por su ventana la ciudad cubierta por un manto blanco, había dejado de nevar así que decidió ir a fuera, estando en la puerta su madre se asomo por el marco de la puerta de la cocina.

"Vas a salir, hija?"

"Sip, solo un rato"

"Te sientes bien?" –Pregunto la madre algo preocupada

"Vamos, no es una enfermedad" –Dijo riendo mientras cerro la puerta, retirandose.

"Inuyasha…han pasado 3 meses de aquello y aun puedo sentir algunas lagrimas recorrer mi rostro por las noches mientras te llamo en sueños, pero es algo que debo superar y mas ahora" –Se decía a si misma mientras seguía caminando por la nieve del los terrenos de aquel enorme templo, hasta llegar al árbol sagrado, Kagome lo miro sorprendida mientras caían pétalos de el, cosa que no debía pasar, Higurashi sonrió mientras abrazaba el árbol, mientras recordaba que en el vio por primera ves a la persona que tanto amaba – "arigatou" –Dijo suavemente mientras pasaba la yema del dedo índice por el orificio que tenia el árbol, un orificio de un flecha…..

"Quisiera decirte tantas cosas" –Dijo sonriendo mientras sus lagrimas caían y pasaba la palma de su mano por su vientre.

"Felicidades inuyasha …………vas a ser papá"

Se arrodillo frente al gran árbol mientras pegaba la frente en el, de repente una calida sensación paso junto a ella envolviéndola, no sabría si fue una ilusión o no sin embargo la chica volvió a sonreír al ver el rostro de aquel terco y fastidioso hombre que tanto quería

……Te amo tanto….

Se escucho antes de volver a desaparecer, dejándola ahí a la futura madre aun confundida por lo que acababa de pasar, así estuvo un buen tiempo hasta que se levanto, suspiro y se seco las lágrimas con la manga de su abrigo.

"Gracias, querido árbol" –Paso la mano acariciando la corteza de aquel ser vivo que había sido testigo del comiendo de aquella historia.

"Las cosas que nos separan" –Dijo mirando el cielo –"La cosas que nos unen" –Sonrió de forma sincera mientras pasaba la mano por su vientre.

FIN

Feliz cumpleaños erika-chan! x3

Omedetto o como shusha se escriba, aquí el fic que te prometí hace ya mucho mucho tiempo jajaja XD para que veas que yo tardo pero cumplo, mas te vale que te guste esta cursi historia o te jodes ¬¬ ……. Que va a ser la única de inuyasha que haré y solo por ti u.ú , así que miéntete afortunada jojojo

Te quiero mucho amiga! Que la pases muy bien.

Mi primer disque lemon, sientete con privilegios jajajaja


End file.
